Moonlight
by Designated Crowd Ninja
Summary: Set in New Moon. Starts two nights after Bella jumps off the cliff. JacobxBella pairings. Not your average 'Bella jumps straight into bed with Jacob' story. DISCONTINUED.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 - Wolf**

Adrian Delmerran glanced in the rear-view mirror, watching the girl sat in the back seat. Her chocolate eyes watched the thick forest rush by, not missing a single detail. The window was wide open, and the wind was whipping her cropped hair out of place. "Alix?" asked Adrian quietly, she just nodded, it was pointless asking, even if she was telling the truth. Daniel's dark eyes rarely left her, not that she noticed, he'd been overprotective of her since the whole 'Nathan' situation, but was surprisingly subtle about it, it was hard to make Alix unaware of something. Sat next to him was Damien, his arms folded and his head was tilted forward so his dark hair covered his face, he wasn't moving so they couldn't tell if he was awake or not. Rodney was sat in the passenger seat, he had fallen asleep hours ago, he'd done most of the driving here until Adrian had persuaded him to take a break, or 'bribed him' as Alix put it.

They rushed past the 'Welcome to Forks' sign, and Adrian slowed down considerably, he was always the 'sensible' one in the group. Alix sighed and leaned her head on the window frame as her eyes flicked up to the sky. Not even the bright light of the full moon could penetrate the thick cloud that coved Forks for most of the year.

"Goodbye sunshine... hello rain..." she muttered half-heartedly

Thick forest's lined the road they were on , yet still barely disguising the obscure turning from their way above average vision. The window was still wide open and a vile smell caught their attention, burning their noses, it was old but it was still strong enough to wake Rodney up. He growled.

"No, they're not here any more," Damien's deep, monotone, voice cut him off "Don't waste your energy"

Damien was never wrong about these things, so Rodney reluctantly sat back in his seat, but still not satisfied that the source of the smell was gone. Adrian reached across the gap between their seats a put a hand on his thigh, squeezing genitally, wordlessly telling him to relax.

As they made their way through the silent streets of Forks, Alix rolled her window up, frowning, her nose scrunched up. "This place reeks of stale leeches" she frowned, rain had started to patter against the windows, gradually getting heavier "Now I'm glad it rains so much". She'd long since given up on arguing her case against Forks. Normally this wouldn't of made Rodney suspicious, but she'd given up too easily, like a part of her had wanted to live in Forks, but the fact that she was still fighting against Adrian, Daniel and himself about the whole 'attending school' thing, put his mind at ease.

Rodney loved Alix like his own daughter, as did Adrian. Although he didn't admit it and as much of his time he spent fighting with Alix, they all knew that Damien cared for her like his younger sister, Daniel insisted on the same, but it was obvious to them that he loved her more than he should, more than she had realised. To save them the trouble when they arrived, they had already made several 'middle of the night' ahead trips with their things. Before he'd even cut the engine, Damien was out of the car and waiting by the front door, none too happy that he'd just been forced to spend the last twenty-six hours with his 'family', when he wasn't fighting with Alix or attending the school he was forced to go to, he would seclude himself to his room, doing what?, they didn't know.

Adrian laughed and tossed him the front door keys, so he could let himself inside. Alix took her time getting out the car, yawning and stretching when she stood up straight. Daniel kicked her playfully in the back of the legs "Get out of the way!" he complained, she was blocking him from getting out the car. Considering making a game out of it, Alix looked at him for a moment, but then stepped out of the way and looked at Adrian and Rodney. She pulled a face at the look they were giving each other.

"Mind if I go for a run?" she asked, they'd be at it tonight no doubt, and with her hearing, she didn't want to be around when they did. So she was going to go whether they permitted her to or not.

"Mind if I come with?" asked Daniel casually, secretly not wanting her to be wondering on her own in unfamiliar territory

"Whatever..." she muttered, linking her fingers together and stretching her arms above her head.

* * *

Alix folded her clothes and left them at the base of a tree, the fact that she was naked and the man she considered her older brother was stood only a few feet away, also naked, didn't bother her at all. As usual, it took all of his will-power to keep the urge to look round at her, she'd gouge his eyes out if he even accidentally saw anything.

A small moan escaped her lips as a familiar warmth exploded at the base of her neck and spread over her body, quickly followed by a violent shiver shooting down her spine. Only milliseconds later her forepaws hit the ground with a satisfying thud. Daniel's forepaws just hit the ground as she turned to look at him. A large Grey wolf(1) met her gaze, his stormy grey eyes flicking over her, concerned. Alix cocked her head to one side.

His eyes flicked nervously over the Tundra wolf stood in front of him, watching her carefully, she was the only one of them that had stopped growing fairly quickly after their first phase, so she was unusually small. She was about the size of a small horse in her wolf form, which was allot smaller than they thought she'd be, even though no one voiced it, they were all worried about it.

_'What is it?' _she asked, as wolves their minds were linked, so they could hear each others thoughts when they wanted them to, sort of like telepathy.

_'Nothing.' _he replied bluntly

'_Race you,' _she challenged '_One lap round the border'_

_'Of Forks? You call that a challenge?'_

_'Chicken' _she jibbed

_'I just don't want to have to deal with you moping when I beat you'_

_'Big fat chicken'_

_'There's no point in challenging me at something you know you can't win'_

_'Big fat stupid chicken'_

_'Make it three laps?'_

_'You sure you can manage that old man?'_

_'I'm only a few years older than you.'_

_'Big fat, old, stupid chicken'_

Daniel crouched and growled at her playfully _'You've got ten seconds to run for your life'_

_'Catch me if you can old man!' _she darted off into the trees, Daniel quickly on her tail, bounding after her.

She'd made it round one and a half times around the border before he caught up to her, running neck and neck next to her. Then before she could rush ahead of him, he shoved his shoulder against hers, knocking her over, then he bounded ahead of her.

_'You cheat!' _she screamed, half-laughing and before he knew it, she'd lept on his back and forced him to the ground, then swiftly got up and darted off again. He took his time getting up, there was no chance of beating her anyway.

_'What the Hell!?' _blurted Alix, her mind running over the scene in front of her.

Daniel ran at full pelt to get to her, instantly darting round to stand in front of her, baring his teeth and snarling at the large russet and grey wolves that had just growled at Alix. It was impossible, these wolves were the same size as him, the russet one possibly bigger. They both crouched, ready to attack. Alix stayed where she was, assessing the danger. Sure these two were bigger than her, but no doubt she could take on the smaller of the two. The grey one was clearly ready for a fight, the russet one just seemed ready to defend himself if necessary. There was a steady beat of another wolf running up behind them, Damien, and it wasn't long before the swift figure of a dark-grey Mexican wolf lept over her, landing steadily in front of her, crouching defensively. A large Arctic wolf and hefty Red wolf were hot on his tail, skidding round to flank them, Adrian and Rodney. By this point the two unfamiliar wolves had increased as well. A black wolf had stepped in between the other two, and a grey wolf with black patches on his back flanked round the sides.

Rodney growled angrily at the dark grey wolf, he was too easily provoked. Alix would of rolled her eyes, but she was watching the light grey wolf that had just darted out of the trees.

_'Who the hell are they?' _sounded a voice in her head, it was female, could it be... that they were shape-changers too?

_'Can you hear me?' _tested Alix, wondering if it was a two-way thing. The light-grey wolf stared wide-eyed at her, Daniel and Adrian noticed this and moved protectively in front of her. It took allot of effort, but Alix managed to shove them out of her way, she wanted a better look at this wolf.

* * *

Jacob had quickly joined Paul when he'd come across the unusually large black and red-brown wolf. In a matter of seconds she'd been joined by a grey and white wolf and and black/grey wolf, both of them the size of large horses. Knowing that if this turned into a fight there was no way of winning, he'd called out for Sam, Quil and Embry, the only other three on look-out tonight. Then a pure-white wolf and a bulky red-brown wolf had turned up behind them, they all seemed to be protecting the smaller female that was stood behind them, she didn't look ready to attack at all, she seemed to be... calculating? He'd been surprised when Leah had turned up, but just shocked when the red-brown and black wolf had shoved the larger males out the way to make her way up to Leah, who was already half way between the two packs.

_'Leah what the hell are you doing?' _questioned Sam _'Get back here' _it wasn't an order, but a warning

_'I can hear her,' _she said, her eyes wide

We all turned to stare at the smaller red-brown and black wolf that now stood in front of her pack, she didn't seem in the slightest bit defensive, or even ready to attack. Leah stepped forward, she was no inches away from the female, half way in between the two packs.

_'I've never met another female shape-changer' _she said to her, Leah didn't respond, so she continued _'I can hear your brothers too, I know the Quileute legends from round here, could you be them? The Quileute pack?'_

_'Yeah, I thought I was the only female... what did you call it? Shape-changer? They're not my brothers, we're only related.' _She could hear the questions of the rest of the pack in her head, they could probably hear her too. '_Why can't we hear the rest of your pack?'_

_'Men are stupid and closed-minded, and you have one pack-mind, so I think that if you were in your human form, I wouldn't be able to hear you, and your pack wouldn't be able to hear me either. Our pack can hear each other's thoughts, but only the one's we want them to.' _she cast her eyes over the pack behind Leah _'We don't mean any harm here, if we've crossed some sort of border...'_

_'You have, the one between Forks and La Push, La Push is our territory, we wouldn't of attacked otherwise.' _the other wolf looked at her sceptically _'Well maybe we would, but only because you aren't from round here.'_

_'We'll leave now, and we'll keep well away from your borders' _the female nodded respectfully towards Leah, then towards Sam. Calmly, she turned away, the black/grey wolf and the pure white wolf followed her without argument, it took a moment for the grey and white one to follow and reluctantly. It took a sharp warning growl from the female wolf to make the hefty red-brown wolf follow after the rest of the pack.

_'Is she their Alpha or something?'_ asked Embry, confused

_'Probably,' _said Sam _'They didn't seem to have any resistance to her, she's probably the only reason we're not fighting with them at the moment,'_

_'Yeah! That red one looked like he wanted to kill us!' _barked Embry

_'There's no way she was their Alpha, she's too small and Girls can't be Alpha anyway, they're too weak!' _laughed Paul obliviously, Leah slammed roughly into his shoulder, knocking him to the ground.

* * *

Alix was the first to arrive home, being by far the fastest out of their 'Pack' as that other female had called it. To her surprise, she'd been able to hear them up until she phased back. When he got home, Daniel of all people ordered her to go to bed, on the basis that she had school in the morning. She still didn't see the point, she'd missed a semester and a half already. It was easy to win an argument with Daniel, she had him wrapped round her little finger, but the fact that both Adrian and Rodney were behind him on this, made it impossible. Damien was being forced to go as well, and she'd had a false hope that he'd fight against it too, obviously not.

Daniel stuck his head round her bedroom door "Don't forget to set your alarm, you've got school in the morning!" he said mockingly, joyous that he'd won.

"Go to hell!" she chucked her pillow at his head, which missed him by inches before he ducked out of her room, shutting the door behind him.

* * *

(1) Not just the colour grey, an actual Grey wolf, but bigger.(google Grey wolves)


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 - Crushed**

Bella sighed, it was icy today, she was considering feigning illness so she could stay home, she didn't fancy her chances on the ice. Reluctantly she grabbed her bag and car keys and opened the front door. Slowly, placing her steps carefully, she made her way to her truck. If she hadn't been keeping her eyes on the ground she would of noticed the car across the road parked in the drive of the house that had been vacant for the past five months.

* * *

Blocking out the flash-back, Bella got out of her truck, placing her feet carefully on the icy ground. Someone shouted her name, it sounded like Mike, so she didn't look round immediately, she'd missed the note of panic in his voice. It was the screeching tires that made her look round. A car was heading straight for her, too shocked to move, she just stared at it.

"Move!" screamed a velvet voice inside her head, it was that voice that made her freeze. Then it all happened too fast for her to realize what was happening.

Strangely familiar warm arms wrapped round her and span her round to face the other way, but they were too short or thin to be Jacob's. A screech of breaks, a metallic crushing sound and a sharp _crack._ Reluctantly she opened her eyes, a girl was crouched over her protectively, she had odd cropped red-brown hair with thin streaks of black on the top, the un-natural colour ran right up to roots as if it _was_ natural. Her dark chocolate-brown eyes scanning over her, "Are you okay?" she asked, her voice defying the pain in her eyes

She just nodded, too stunned to speak.

The girl leaned back slightly and clamped her hand over one of Bella's forearms, lifting her up with ease, then another pair of hands grabbed her from behind, lifting her out of the narrow gap between the two cars. She only caught a glimpse of the pale skin of who ever lifted her out and she spun round, her mind jumping to conclusions. It was a tall boy with chin-length black hair, and he'd already pushed her out the way and stepped up to the car's again. The girl had pushed herself up and, gripping the side of Bella's truck with her left hand, she swung herself over and landed on her feet, with surprising grace. Then her face gave her away, crumpled in pain, and she gripped her right arm tightly, swearing under her breath. Bella didn't feel like she was in any pain, had this girl pulled her out the way? No, they had been trapped between her car and one she didn't recognize, how had she gotten out without a injury like this girl's? She'd stopped the car from crushing her, but there was only a small dent in the side of the car, and they hadn't even been touching her truck so how...? Had she managed to stand her ground? Even with the crushing weight of the other car practically thrown against her? Impossible.

* * *

"Wow, your blood's clotting pretty quickly" commented the paramedic who was trying to patch up the deep cut on the side of the girl's face, Bella still didn't know her name.

"Yeah I know, now get off me." she snapped rudely, slapping the paramedic's hands away.

"If you don't let me stop the bleeding..."

"I'll get concussion? die? I don't care. I'm only letting Dr Delmerran check me over." she replied stubbornly

"I doesn't matter who you are, you can't just pick who treats you"

"No, but I don't trust doctor's, or any form of medic, but I do trust my dad."

The paramedic paled and checked the form that the girl had managed to fill out with her good hand. "Alixandra Delmerran..." Alixandra smiled at her

"Hello," she waved mockingly with her good hand.

Bella just watched the conversation, she was still running over what had happened in her mind, paying attention to the impossible facts. There was no way anyone completely human could stand their ground under the weight and force of that car and come out with no more than a broken arm and a cut. She couldn't push the feeling of Deja-vu from her mind.

* * *

The way that Alixandra was staring intently at her made Bella very uncomfortable. She was sat directly across from her, watching her unblinkingly. It turned out that Alixandra's arm had only been a fracture, or a very near break, according to the doctor with white-blond hair that Alixandra had called 'dad', which was surprising because they didn't even look slightly alike. Now they were sat in a rather empty waiting room, Bella was waiting for Charlie to come and pick her up and take her home, she wouldn't be able to go back to school for a week on the basis that she was 'suffering from post-traumatic shock'. In fact it had just been her general confusion of what on earth happened. She didn't know if someone was coming for Alixandra, or if she'd just wait here until her Dad's shift ended.

"Isabella right?" she asked, her voice was soft and curious

"Just Bella," she corrected, hoping Charlie would hurry up and get here, this girl was making her nervous

"Just Bella..." she echoed "I'm Alix Delmerran."

Suddenly Bella looked into Alix's eyes, but it wasn't voluntary, she hadn't even been thinking about looking at her. Then she realized what it was about this girl that made her nervous. Her eyes, her eyes were younger than her face. It was the same when she looked at some of the Quileute wolves. Like she'd hit a certain age then aged rapidly, leaving her chocolate eyes with that slightly childish gleam.

"When the car hit you..." Bella decided to ask, she might not get another chance "It still should of crushed us both,"

"I'm very strong." she explained simply,

At least she wasn't making up some rubbish about an adrenaline rush, a small hole opened up in her chest at the memory, Bella forced herself to ignore it, wrapping her arms around herself in a bid to hold herself together "no one... human... could take that kind of weight thrown at them and come out with no more than a broken arm."

She leaned in and whispered "Maybe I'm not human" Bella froze, out of all the non-humans she'd met, Alix was the first to openly suggest that she might be something out of the ordinary. Or maybe she was just humoring her.

"Bella!?" Charlie all but ran up to her "Thank god, I thought it was going to be worse than this."

Bella looked up at Charlie, she didn't like worrying him like this, first her 'zombie' phase, then the motorbikes an only a few days ago she'd jumped off a cliff, although he didn't strictly know about the last two, now she'd been hit by a car, for the second time since she'd moved to Forks. She looked back at Alix, who was still staring at her intently. "Well it would of been but... well, Alix pushed me out the way."

"Alix?" he asked, confused, he hadn't heard that name before

"Um... yeah..." Bella pointed vaguely in Alix's direction

Charlie turned to her, his eyes instantly scanning over the dressing on her face and the sling on her arm. His eye's widened, he'd probably been expecting a guy, or for her to be in better condition than she was.

"Yeah... I wasn't as lucky, didn't quite miss me... but getting hit by a car on my first day! That's just my luck!" she laughed, then she stood up and offered her good hand to Charlie "Alixandra Delmerran, just moved to Forks" she smiled politely

"Chief Inspector Swan," he replied, uncomfortably shaking her hand, he wasn't left handed "You must be in the family that just moved in over the road."

"That's me, my brother and I go to the same school as Bella, my Dad works here at the hospital."

"Oh, of course, Doctor Delmerran, he replaced Dr Cu..." Charlie caught himself before he said the dreaded name, glancing sideways at Bella "...the doctor that left a few months ago. So are you getting picked up or would you like a lift home?"

Alix furrowed her brow "I'm not supposed to accept lift's from strange men..." she muttered, thinking out loud, she opened her mouth to say something but she was just about knocked off her feet by a sudden man rushing up to her and pulling her into a bone-crushing hug. "Ow, ow, ow!" she yelped "Daniel! Arm!" he pulled away from her.

Daniel kept his hand's on the tops of her arms "Don't worry me like that!"

Bella stared in shock at the abnormally tall man, she was used to maybe the Quileute's being that tall, but not average human's. Then again, if Alix really wasn't human, then he might not be either, but she was so small, it didn't make sense.

"As if..." Alix said, rolling her eyes "It's gonna take allot more than a car to kill me" she joked, then turned back to Charlie and Bella "Chief Swan, Bella, this is Daniel, my..." she looked like she was struggling with how to put it "Adopted brother? ... Sort of... Uncle maybe?"

Charlie shook Daniel's offered hand, nodding at him roughly.

"I'm more of her uncle really," explained Daniel "I'm the brother of her foster father's partner, she just grew up with me acting more like a brother, so she gets confused." he smiled, then winced as she punched him in the arm "What was that for?"

"I don't get confused!" she snapped

* * *

Alix was fully aware of everyone staring at her, but she was too deeply asleep to care. Her head was resting against Damien's shoulder, Daniel was resting against her knees, arms folded over his chest. No one spoke, but it wasn't her 'near death' experience that caused the silence, because they all knew it as far from even slightly life threatening for her. Adrian threw a meaningful look at Rodney then left the room, he obediently followed after him.

Adrian was leaning against the kitchen counter, Rodney pressed against him and kissed his forehead and genitally stroking his soft white hair, through human eyes his hair looked white-blond, but through their family's eyes it was pure white. Rodney wrapped his arms round his thin waist, and Adrian moved automatically closer to him, resting his head on Rodney's chest and Rodney kissed the top of his head. Being considerably taller had it's advantages.

"What is it?" he asked softly, he always knew when something was on Adrian's mind "Tell me."

* * *

Bella was sat on the sofa in the front room, her copy of _Wuthering Heights _open in one hand. Charlie was watching a repeat of some game or other, occasionally throwing curious sideways glances at her. There was a knock at the front door, Bella looked up, confused. Charlie kept his eyes on the TV, he looked guilty.

"Jake said he'd drop by..." he muttered

"You told him?!" Bella almost shouted,

"You might want to give Renee a call too..."

"Dad!"

There was another furious knock at the door. Reluctantly, Bella got up to answer it. Of course it was Jacob...

"Bella!" he pulled her into a bone-crushing hug

"Can't... Breathe!" she gasped, and Jacob released his grip, but didn't let her go completely

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah... I should be dead though..." she looked up at Jacob's panic-stricken face, then over at Charlie, who was clearly listening "Not here." she whispered, then began to climb the stairs, dragging him along behind her. She had no idea how to explain what had happened, or whether he'd even believe what she thought about the girl living just across the road, but she could trust him to listen at least.

Once in her bedroom, Jacob sat on her bed and pulled her down next to him "Tell me everything, start from the beginning."

She did, and went over every last detail of the crash, how Alix had appeared out of seemingly nowhere, how she appeared to be healing before her eyes, the conversation in the waiting room, and every theory she had. He didn't interrupt, but when she'd mentioned about how Alix had stood solid as the weight of the car hit them and completely prevented any injury to her. Horror stood out on his handsome features when she'd explained that had Alix had neither confirmed nor denied being human and that she lived over the road. Just then Charlie called up to her.

"Bella! Alixandra Delmerran's at the door! She want's to see you!" he called

She didn't know what to say... "yeah, let her up" she eventually called back, when had someone knocked the front door, or rung the doorbell that was so rarely used? She hadn't heard anything, had Jacob? Maybe that's why he looked terrified... Bella froze, instantly realizing her mistake, if Alix really wasn't human, there was no way she would know if there was some ancient hatred between whatever she was and the Quileutes, and Jacob was still here. There was a knock at her bedroom door. "Come in" she said weakly


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 - Alpha**

To say that Alix knocked on the door before she came in would be wrong, she knocked on the door as she came in. Bella hadn't fully understood what was going on, but the panic on Alix's face was mirrored in Jacob's and she knew she probably wasn't going to get a straight answer until they had relaxed enough to stop planning how they were going to get her away from Charlie. It was when Jacob had mentioned Charlie that she knew her life was in danger and she fell back into the numbness she'd left behind with her zombie state. She hadn't heard the conversation, but Jacob had left and now Alix was talking to Charlie about how she thought the 'post traumatic shock' was setting in and that she would need to talk to someone when she 'came through', Alix was offering to be that person.

Now she was waiting in what she vaguely registered as Alix's back garden, wearing Alix's battered leather jacket, with Alix's arm wrapped protectively round her. She didn't know how she was still so cold even when she had the warmth radiating from Alix enveloping her. Alix was barefoot, wearing shorts and a brown vest-top, her cast was gone. There were four men waiting with her they were all barefoot and shirtless, wearing only cut-off jeans, it reminded her of the Quileute boys. Only this group didn't seem to fit together in the same way, the tallest had firey red-brown hair and tough, scarred skin, he was by far the tallest in the group, he stood quite close to a light skinned man with white-blond hair, the man Bella recognised as Dr Delmerran, in the shadows was the unusually pale boy with black chin-length hair that she'd seen at school with Alix. Daniel was stood with her and Alix, watching Alix protectively. He seemed taller than he had earlier, his brown hair whipping about in the wind.

A loud howl echoed through the wind, and they jumped to alert, the four men dived into the trees just as a large russet wolf dived out of them, he bounded straight up to Alix and Bella. Alix nodded at it then let go of Bella

Bella looked at the russet wolf, of course it was Jacob, before she could think what she was doing she threw her arms round his neck, clinging as tight as she could, a soft rumbling came from his chest that sounded like laughter, Alix was laughing softly too. Then suddenly he pulled away and crouched down by her, Alix hands gripped her waist and lifted her onto his back with apparent ease "You'll be riding on Jacob" she explained softly, then sniffed the air and grimaced, "Jacob, go ahead without us, I'll catch up to you soon enough." she looked up at Bella "Hold on tight." she said, with a hint of a smile, then followed the men into the trees.

Bella nearly fell off in shock when Jacob suddenly darted off into the opposite direction and she clamped her knees round his sides and berrying her face in his thick fur and knotting her fingers through it. He seemed to laugh again, then picked the pace up, leaning into a sprint. Too terrified to look up, Bella held on tighter. Quite quickly a considerably smaller red-brown and black wolf fell into step beside Jacob, keeping up with ease. It occasionally threw a glance at Bella and she couldn't help but notice that she recognised it's dark brown eyes.

* * *

Jacob laughed lightly, Bella was terrified. He wondered if he should slow down, but then again, she'd never clung so tightly to him and even if he was phased, it still felt nice. He could hear Alix's light paw-falls catching up to him, so he picked up his pace, but she sped up to, falling easily into step with him. She glanced sideways at Bella, there was worry in her dark eyes, he wondered why she'd so instantly trusted him with Bella's safety when she so clearly cared for her too. He would of asked but Leah wasn't phased yet so he couldn't hear her. He wondered if it was the fact that they were both female that allowed Leah and Alix to communicate when they were phased, Alix had said it was because men were 'so closed-minded' but he doubted that that was it.

_'You really do care for her don't you?' _Alix spoke

_'When did Leah phase?' _he asked, confused

_'She hasn't, she's already at... Emily's is it?' _she said simply _'Being the dominant female in our pack, I can communicate with your pack's Alpha'_

_'I'm not Alpha though, Sam is, he was the first to phase and he's the oldest, and probably the strongest'_

_'If age had anything to do with it, Rodney would be my Alpha, but he's not is he? It's your blood that make's you an Alpha, not your strength. I could communicate with Sam if I wanted to, but I don't feel like wasting my effort on a wannabe.' _she explained

Jacob laughed.

_'You didn't answer my question.'_

_'She's worth more than anything to me'_

_'Why?'_

_'I love her, but not the same way she loves me, she's made that clear enough' _

_'You just have to be patient, she's still broken, and because it's you that's fixing her, stitching up the wound's made by that filthy blood-suck, it's going to leave a connection, you can't ever leave her. It would be like pulling out the stitches on a wound with a rusty knife that's too big for the job.'_

_'How the hell do you know all this?'_

_'It's hard to explain, before I see the person in physical appearance, I see their colours, their aura if you will. Bella should be the brightest shade of yellow dominantly, but there's deep seeping cuts of blood-black running through it, seeping away the colour, leaving her blank and in pain' _

_'Why do you care so much?' Jacob threw back at her_

_'She remind's me of myself'_

Jacob was about to question what she meant, but there was a faint buzz in his head as Embry phased and passed on a message from Sam to get a move on. He picked up the pace again and Alix easily kept up with him, she didn't seem to be even trying yet. As much as he wanted to go even faster, to see if she could keep up then, he didn't, for fear of scaring Bella half-to-death.

* * *

"Where's the rest of your pack?" questioned Sam, once Alix had phased back and come out of the trees. Paul, Embry and Jared were staring open-mouthed at her at her, Leah watched her curiously, Emily was watching from the front door of her house.

"Damien, the black Mexican wolf, is disguising our scent, throwing the blood-sucker off track, Daniel, the Grey wolf, will be here in a minuet and Adrian, the white Arctic wolf, is keeping an eye on Charlie." she spoke about Adrian as if it was obvious where he were,

Tears stung Bella's eyes, Alix had taken Charlie's well being into account when Bella herself hadn't even mentioned it.

"What about the large red one?" asked Sam

"Rodney? With Adrian, he can be a bit short tempered so I don't want to risk it with _that _hot-head within a few meters" she indicated over to Paul

"I don't know why you're wasting your effort protecting Charlie, he's not in any danger as long as Bella's no where near him"

No one could of seen it coming, Alix swung her fist and it connected sharply with Sam's jaw "Are you thick or something?!" snapped Alix, stepping up to him "Because Charlie is at that house at the moment, which is one of the two places that her scent converges most on, where her scent is strongest and fresh, which puts him in danger! And if Bella cares about his safety then so do I!" she was trying to keep herself from yelling now, Sam seemed as pissed off as she was "Can you understand that?!"

Sam didn't respond, he seemed ready to attack, Emily spoke up.

"Sam, calm down." she said softly,

He stepped back, away from Alix. She seemed satisfied now and turned to face them all. Her head snapped toward's the trees and Daniel stepped out "Did you find it?"

"Yes,"

"Any ideas?" she asked

He nodded "The blood-sucker's scent lead's about eighty-odd miles north-north-east of Bella's house. It's up in the mountain's and just treading the border, it's the same one that Alix smelt in Bella's room, although that scent was about a month old, we can still assume that it's after Bella. Leah and Alix are the fastest so they'll get behind it. Embry, Paul, Jared, Sam and I will be..."

Sam interrupted her "What make's you think you're in charge?"

"Do you have a better plan?" he asked patiently "No? Well then. Anyway, we'll be cutting it off and chasing it back in Leah and Alix's direction"

"What about me?" asked Jacob, he had his arm around a still silent Bella

"I guessed you wouldn't want to leave Bella, I assumed you'd want to protect her if it slipped past us"

* * *

Bella was only dimly aware that Jacob had his arm's wrapped around her and that they were sat on Emily's couch. She could hear him talking, but couldn't make out any words. So many things were running through her head, trying to make sense of it all. When it hit her, Laurent, he was dead of course, but what he had said, what he'd said about Victoria, she was coming to get her.

A gaping, burning hole opened in her chest, Bella curled into a ball, wrapping her arms tightly round her chest, trying to hold herself together.


	4. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**Author's Note:**

**A fellow writer-buddy of mine has read this story and is horrified that I have discontinued it. She has decided to re-write the story under her own style (goodness knows it will be far better) and publish it under my username.  
Please read it, she is an awesome writer and already has a pretty good grasp of the storyline.**

**Lovin' ya' all, Miss Independent 95**

** 3**


End file.
